


Talk Curd-y to me

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Competitive Steve Rogers, Epistolary, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony's Cheese Fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony's beloved cheese fridge gets hit by a mysterious bandit...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 49
Kudos: 123
Collections: Team Fluff





	Talk Curd-y to me

**Author's Note:**

> For Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Prompt: Betrayal  
> NOTE: You will need to have Skins enabled to see this, otherwise, it'll just look weird as heck.  
> And, who knew there was a CapWolf in AvAC...

Captain Annoyingly Perfect  
  
**Today** 10:23 AM  
STEVEN   
  
Good morning to you too!  
  
I had a fantastic sleep, thanks for asking.  
  
What can I do for you, babe?  
  
NOT the time to joke around.  
  
Someone broke into my room!  
  
What?!  
  
How is that possible?  
  
My cheese curds.  
  
THEY ARE GONE STEVEN!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I don’t think that means anyone broke in though.  
  
Are you sure you didn’t eat them and forgot?  
  
NO! I was saving them for today.  
  
Why today?  
  
?!?  
  
Have you forgotten about the international cuisine potluck contest?!  
  
Oh yeah, I need to go pick up some stuff for that.  
  
Well, I needed those!  
  
Now I can’t make my dish…  
  
I’m sure they’ll turn up.  
  
Don’t you have something else you could use?  
  
I guess…  
  
You’re pouting now, aren’t you?  
  
No…  
  
Oh, you are so pouting, and I’m not even there to see it.  
  
Stop it! I am having a crisis and you’re horny on main!  
  
Fine, I’m sorry. Need me to help you brainstorm some new ideas?  
  
Yes please…  
  
I’ll be over in a bit.  
  
**Today** 6:16 PM  
Tony?  
  
Yes, dear?  
  
I need to tell you something…  
  
And I need you to not get mad, okay?  
  
That sounds ominous, but go on…  
  
First of all, I want you to know, I am terribly sorry for this.  
  
Okay  
  
And, I truly regret my actions.  
  
Okay  
  
And, I really didn’t know what you were planning for today.  
  
Okay…  
  
WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
Tony, I’m so sorry!  
  
DID YOU EAT MY CHEESE CURDS?!?!?!  
  
I went to your place to see if you were there.  
  
And the bag was RIGHT THERE!  
  
And I opened it and had one.  
  
And the next thing I knew, I’d eaten most of it!  
  
STEVEN!!!!!!!  
  
Tony, I’m sorry!  
  
THE BETRAYAL!  
  
THE TREACHERY!!  
  
THE DECEIT!!!   
  
Okay, I ate them, yes.  
  
But I was not trying to sabotage you.  
  
I GAVE YOU A HOME!  
  
You gave me your house key…  
  
I think your reaction is a bit much.  
  
HOW CAN IT BE TOO MUCH!?!  
  
IT COST ME FIRST PLACE, STEVEN!  
  
I swear, I didn’t remember you got them for this, okay?  
  
And second place isn’t horrible…  
  
You wouldn’t have known, cause I had told no one of my plan.  
  
Well, how was I supposed to know they were off limits then!?  
  
That’s a fair point…  
  
I’ve been feeling horrible about this all day.  
  
They cost me a small fortune to ship, I hope they were worth it.  
  
It wasn’t worth it considering how sad it made you.  
  
Why didn’t you tell me this morning?  
  
Because, I felt bad, and just hate seeing you upset 😢  
  
I’m sorry, Tony. 🥺🥺🥺  
  
I love you…   
  
🥰😍😚   
  
Well, until I invent a time machine, not much we can do about it.  
  
Unless you want to come over and show me just how sorry you are… 😏   
  
Tony…  
  
You’re rolling your eyes at me.  
  
I can feel it all the way here.  
  
Not rolling my eyes.  
  
What did you have in mind? 😏   
  
My, my, Captain. 😉   
  
Remember Halloween night...?   
  
Oh, I remember...   
  
Does CapWolf wanna come and play? 😈  
  
I’ll be there in 20.  
  


Bucky  
  
**Today** 6:49 PM  
He bought it.  
  
Seriously?!  
  
Yep!  
  
Huh! I thought for sure he’d figure out you did it on purpose.  
  
Such betrayal. Never thought you’d be capable of that.  
  
Excuse me. WE did this. Not just me! It was YOUR IDEA!  
  
Yeah, but he has no clue I’m involved.  
  
And he’s YOUR boyfriend.  
  
What’s it costing ya?  
  
You don’t want to know…  
  
Duly noted.  
  
Have fun, Stevie!  
  
Oh, we will 😉  
  
I’ll go polish our 1st place trophy.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so so much fun to write, and learn to code and all around just play with.  
> Hope you enjoy the silly Fluff!


End file.
